This invention relates to new and useful ground digging apparatuses and in particular relates to improvements in apparatuses arranged for digging surface trenches in the ground such as for making forest fire line trenches and trails.
Devices have heretofore been provided for digging various types of trenches and for different purposes. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,216 of which the present applicant is the patentee. Such device comprised a digging apparatus adapted for attachment to a conventional chain saw and utilizing the saw bar and saw chain to drive digging means on the outer end of the bar.